Forest of Names
by LatinaGirlMeows13
Summary: Set mid Season 2. SG1 gets assigned a new member from the Pentagon. But something is wrong. What's this new member's secret? Trapped together, Daniel is about to find out more then he bargained for. One-sided OC/Dan. T for Daniel angst. XP R&R please!
1. FacePalm

**Hey my other nerdy/geeky pals!**

**This is my very first thing, so if this comes out deformed, I'll just be glad it comes out! But if you hate it, I'll be sad, because I've thought about this for a while.**

**Disclaimers: If I owned Stargate (Or just **_**a**_** Stargate, hopefully with a DHD) the shows would still be running, and I'd play some sort of part in it. Sadly, the cake is a lie, the pie is true, the milkshake is in a blender, and I don't own this or earn money off it. The truth hurts, don't it?**

**This is dedicated to Holli Tolli, my everlasting conscience, who's writing a great Atlantis fic right now. You grateful I showed you Stargate, Wraith Girl? I bet. It takes place in season two, right after 'The Gamekeeper,' so no real spoilers.**

**Oh, and the cake/pie/milkshake thing is an inside-joke. I'm not insane! (Twitch-Twitch)**

**REVIEW!! I BEG OF YOU! SG1 would want you to, I know!**

There was a collective gasp around the (severely) crowded debriefing room. General George Hammond gave a heavy mental sigh. It was only to be expected. This would be considered a catastrophic event in SGC history. As if the Pentagon hadn't mussed up routine there enough, they had to throw each team an extra member from their department. Every team leader (and all of SG1) were gathered to hear their sentence, and none of them were happy.

In fact, most everyone was standing and shouting, except one Colonel Jack O'Neill, who had his head in his hands in a classic 'face-palm' Jack pose. And Teal'c who just rose an eyebrow in consideration.

The Texan held up a hand for silence. Everyone cut off their yells, like he was a conductor in some huge, off key band. Now Jack's disgruntled mumbles could be heard, wafting around the room like the scent of coffee in the air. But it trailed off as soon as he realized the other people had shut-up, though he still didn't remove his large hands from his face.

"I understand your concern about this, but I simply cannot over ride this, it would be suicide for the program." Now Colonel O'Neill rubbed his face and looked around.

"They won't last two hours." His voice sounded more stressed then sarcastic, so the others understood he was more worried about the safety of the pencil pushers then what they would rat about. The others slowly took their seats. Hammond continued with his mini-briefing.

"Each team will receive one new member from each group. They have been picked according to skill and-"

Walter poked his head in, clearing his throat. "Um, sir? The Pentagon Representatives are here sir."

"What?" George looked surprised. "They weren't supposed to arrive for another hour!" Walter just rolled his eyes in a 'Stupid reps' attitude.

"They are... _Insisting _joining this meeting." Hammond caught his drift.

"Alright. Send them in." The technician left. "I don't need to remind you these people could hold this program's future in their hands." His warning didn't fall empty. One second later, the representatives walked in.

Daniel looked the group up and down. These people were a surprise in themselves.

They were civilians, for one. Dressed in suits, yes, but none were air-force or army personnel. They entered in single file, but stood as a group, like old friends who had been joking only moments before. Most were male, but they seemed centered, cultivated around one female. She was interesting on her own, too.

Her hair was a dark brown, maybe waist length, but pulled into two french braids. Dark eyes, same hue as her hair, studied Hammond with a sparkle of amusement. Her skirt, shirt, and jacket (Black leather? Interesting pick.) were neat, but had a dressed-in-the-dark feel. The heels were bright red, confirming his suspicion she didn't really think about what she was doing that morning. Even he, as a man, could see they didn't match her black/white theme. She stood at a normal, maybe tall, 5'8" and was shadowed by her male friends. Beside her was a shorter red-haired woman with whom she whispered. They gave a shared, muted laugh and her eyes wandered. His eyes met hers, and he looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring. She was very pretty, even beautiful, all the more reason not to be found gazing.

General Hammond cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him.

"Welcome to the SGC." The representatives mumbled thanks, and the woman Daniel noticed gave the General a 1,000 watt smile, bright if only because cheerful. "...I guess I'll just assign you to your teams."

"Uh, General Hammond?" The woman stepped forward. "Senator McKenzie." She made a face similar to the one Jack wore every time he said that name. "He told me to give you this." A tan, unmarked folder was handed to George. "It says where he... _requests_," Another grimace on her part. "You put us."

The red-head muttered to herself. "The asshole." A hugely tall man behind her nodded.

"Tell me about it."

It appeared the 'representatives' didn't like their boss ether. At least the feeling was mutual.

Hammond, with apparently grinding teeth, opened the file and flipped through. A sigh punctuated the room, from the red-head. The woman who had the file shh-ed her, then returned to watching the General innocently.

"All right!" George Hammond gave in with a sigh. Daniel watched him steadily. "SG1, you are with Miss Katalina Forest."

"Please sir," To his amazement, the 'leader' woman corrected. "Just call me Kat!"

**Ohhh****! Too short! But there's no real good place to end this, so... I'll update ASAP! ...That is, if you review, so REVIEW! I won't write more if you don't, and it gets good 'cause Kat is FUNNY! Reviews are like hugs, and everyone needs hugs!**

**Thax For Reading Chapter One!**


	2. Wet Kitten

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so, I'm having a rush o' thought, and I just might update again. I can't help it! Kat's calling!**

**Right, D/C: Not mine, if it was I'd have killed some people in very nasty ways, some people would **_**never**_** retire, and Daniel would NEVER HAVE CUT HIS HAIR!! I know, it's a sign of character development, but it was so cute! He looked great!**

**You should know that this is just before they go off world for the first time as a team w/Kat and the ittalics are flashback-ish of the day before, during the meeting, and after as Sam shows Kat around. Think of them as those cheese black & white shots where everything is blander then usual.**

_**Please review?**_

Kat pondered over her team mates while showering in the locker room.

_"Hello, Kat." The Colonel shrugs. "How's it goin'?"_

_"Ok, so far." His face was weary, lined with impatient patience. _

Jack O'Neill. Lost his son to the accident that is a gun in the house. Kat never kept guns in her house, afraid one day she just might feel the need shoot herself. Not the best way to attone.

_"Hi, Captain Samantha Cater. Just call me Sam."_

_"Sure!" Kat shakes her hand vigerously._

_"I'm just glad you're a girl!"_

_"I bet!" They laugh. "Now we're two! Even ups the team a bit!"_

Samantha Cater. A week ago she was also Jolinar. It hurt her when the Ghoul'd saved her life. Kat could see a little terror still locked in her eyes. Could Sam see the terror in her new companion's eyes?

_"It is a pleasure to meet you KatalinaForest." Teal'c inclinded his head._

_"Charmed." Forest's smile grows. "It's good to finally meet you Teal'c."_

Teal'c. A Jaafa. The only one Kat felt like she already knew a little. A brave man, who'd stop at nothing to save his people. Was that a good thing? Kat had been that way, and look what happened. But he was also kind. She wasn't quite sure about her own kindness.

_"Hello Miss. Forest-"_

"_Please!" The happy look in her eyes seems to grow at the sight of Dr. Jackson. "Call me Kat."_

_"Uh, Kat then."_

Daniel Jackson. He'd been watching her before. Most likely he noticed the way her friends centered around her. Something about him made her heart skip half-a-beat the first time he spoke to her. Jackson startled her. No one startled her, ever! Not even when she was little. Kat never jumped at loud noises. This man was something else.

Kat guessed she was holding something from herself as yet. Her mind had a way of doing that, tricking her until... It all came out. In one, painted red splat when thing started tumbling out of her mouth that made her selfish again. When she got selfish, Kat usually didn't recover for _years_ at a time. The punishment for being the eldest child, she supposed.

So something was up with Daniel Jackson.

_"This is the locker room." Sam gestures with her hand at double doors_

_"Co-ed?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Of course."_

Of course. No privicy. Kat sighed at the memory as she tried to reach her towel without exposing herself.

_"And this is your room." The door Sam opened lead to a shadowed, plain room. "You and Miss..."_

_"Alison? Ellie Alison?"_

_"Yes! You and Miss Alison will be bunking here when your on duty." She paused. "Or is it-"_

_"I know what you mean, Sam." Captain Carter had insisted , much like she did, on being called by her first name. "Clocked in." The blonde furrows her eyeborws._

_"Is something wrong, Kat?"_

Kat had shook her head, but now asked herself the question again. Is something wrong Kat? Turning off the water and toweling dry behind the safety of the olive drab curtain, she twisted cascades of water out of her hair.

O'Niell, Carter, Teal'c, Jackson. The cheerful mood that had come with the morning had vanished into thin air.

She had a feeling they didn't like her.

A spider was standing on her neatly folded uniform. The woman flicked it off without a care. It landed on an airman's back, and five minutes later, he would be panicking. Kat had the impression she should be out by then.

The last item she put on was her shirt. once her sodden head popped out, her body drooped. On the bench, looking innocent enough, were a few leaves. Poison Ivy. Stupid, petty pranks.

Yeah, they didn't like her. Or at least, _someone _didn't like her. It was the heels. DAMN! She should have paid attention to her footwear!

As she walked away to the sudden yells of airmen, she pulled a leaf out of her bra.

Maybe she should just stick to changing in her room.

**Ok, so ta for now! Cookies for reviews!**


	3. Curiosity Killed Kat

**Hey people!**

**I didn't notice Chapter 3. Thax for telling me! I'll look into it. Another update today, so lets get started!**

**D/C: Ah...If I owned Stargate... stare into space for about five hours The possibilities!**

**Okay, I've never, ever even _touched_ poison ivy before, so if I describe it wrong, don't kill me. Also, I've never tried Kat's trick w/nail-polish. But the label **_**does **_**say not to put it near flame or heat, so I'm guessing there's a good reason. I also don't own white boys trying to be Vatos, or even Vatos. Same as last time, black/white flashy backy thingys. And I underlined it to be clearer.**

**Don't try this at home.**

Kat stared up at the gate with horrible fascination. The 'whoosh' came too close and she instinctively leaned back a bit, bumping a hint into Daniel. Her fingers scratched her thigh incisively. Stupid poison ivy. Stupid petty airmen.

Teal'c walked past easily and went right into the event horizon.

Stupid brave Jaafa.

_"PRX3445 appears to be uninhabited. Your mission is simply re-con." The General seems to be avoiding her eyes. "Go in, look around, take some pictures. Have a little bonding time."_

_This makes Kat feel indignant. What were they playing at? But her smile lights up the room and she says, "Cool. Camping." They must think she's like a child. No idea. No clue how she can be._

Jack and Sam went in next, but Daniel stopped when he saw her gawping, still at the end of the ramp.

"Is something wrong, Miss. Forest?"

_"Is something wrong, Kat?"_

Maybe.

She grinned hesitantly. "No. Just a bit nervous. First time on an alien planet. Going through a-" There was a pause as Kat just stared at the water-like wormhole. Slowly, she advanced. up the ramp.

Daniel watched her gently put her hands into the pool. She got a huge, goofy smile on her face. "Whoa." Suddenly her face turned serious and she cautiously edged her face in. Kat pulled back out, breathless. "Cool!" Shooting Daniel a 'You should try that sometime' look, Kat hopped forward into the pool of light. She literally _hopped. Hopped._

He rolled his eyes, (been there, done that) and went through.

Kat's knees buckled as soon as she was through, and she nearly lost the cheese danish she ate that morning. The others patted her back as she stood, shaking. They were almost whispering, like before.

She didn't mean to spy. But she heard them in a rec-room, and they were whispering.

_"Her personal file is classified, apparently. The Pentagon sent us a mystery." Sam's voice floats toward the doorway. Kat pauses. _**_Her_**_ file is classified. This makes her stay just outside the door, oh so quiet._

_"Why is that?" Daniel sounds cautious. Jack just rolls his eyes. She can almost hear it._

_"Let's find out, shall we? Carter?" Captain Carter just says 'Yes sir,' frustrated by the program. Her fingers type faster, Kat has to restrain herself from running in. Slowly, as quietly as she can, Kat pulls out her cellphone. A short, coded text to Ellie, who sends it to James, who grabs Trevor. They pull the plug on the wing Kat's phone is located. The lights go out, the computer, too._

_"Damn it!" Sam exclaims. "I almost had it."_

_"Think you can do it again?" Jack asks in an urgent tone as the lights go up._

_"I don't know sir. The computer..." More typing. "Hold on..." Kat smiles in pride. "The file is now in a completely different setting. I'd have to do the whole thing over again! It could take hours sir."_

_"All right." Colonel O'Neill sighs. "We can wait. We'll start over once we do this next mission."_

Her hands were unsteady, but Kat just smiled and waved off the concerned questions.

They were on an extremely lush planet. Her hands were busy itching as she stared around. Trees were everywhere, and they seemed to be on a mountain. There were rocks like boulders everywhere, which were beautiful in their own... Moss and lichen covered way.

The itching started burning. Gods, she hoped there was calamine lotion in her pack. Her new team were doing their own things. Jack stood with Carter; she excited, he cynical. Teal'c strolled around, looking for any danger. And Daniel pulled out a video camera and started filming.

"So, Kat," he asked while walking down a barely visible path. "How are you liking your first planet?"

"It's pretty." She followed him. The others were looking at something to the north... Or south? Hell, could be any direction. Kat had a hard enough time on her own planet! So, having nothing really to do, her feet went down the path behind Dr. Jackson. "I think I could get use to this."

He was panning, left to right, when Daniel spotted the cave. "Hey, guys! Look at this!"

"IN A MINUTE DANNY!" Jack bellowed. Kat looked behind her. He, Sam, and Teal'c were staring down at something, apparently amazed. Daniel just continued off the path towards the cave, turning off the camera. Maybe that was normal. Daniel does his thing and they ignore him until... What?

'Maybe that's why he dies so much.'

Kat watched him, for a second, then stopped. No way. There was no way in hell. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

He was _not_ wearing a bandanna on his head.

"Dr. Jackson-"

"Daniel." He corrected, forging ahead.

"Daniel." She liked the way it rolled off her lips. "Daniel, are you... actually wearing a bandanna, or is it just me?"

This made him stop to look at her as she caught up. "..._Why?"_

"Because. It makes you look like a Vato." They stared at each other.

"Wha- No it doesn't!"

"Wait. It doesn't." Her sarcasm slipped out before she could bite her tongue. "You look like a white boy trying to be a Vato." Their was more staring. It was then that Kat realized that Daniel's eyes were blue. Very blue. Her apology was stuttered slightly as she drowned in them. "S-sorry Doctor Jackson, I didn't mean it!"

His voice was steady. "Then why did you say it?"

Her mouth felt dry. "I... I've known actual Vatos. It wasn't really safe to look like on unless you were one. I felt a bit scared." She crossed her arms defensively. "Hard to forget what you've known since birth."

Daniel looked into her eyes a few more seconds before he turned and started again for the cave. Chills were running up and down her skin as Kat followed him to the entrance.

They had to do a little climbing to get to an enter-able hole. They peered in. Up against the rock was an unlit torch. Daniel picked it up and started going through his pockets. "If we can get in there..." He muttered, pulling object after object out of his pockets and just tossing them aside. Kat caught a glimpse of a bright pink bottle of calamine lotion. Sweet relief!

He kept rummaging, finding everything but his matches. A small box was held out in front of him. Kat grinned sheepishly. "You tossed it with the first aid kit." Daniel slowly took it, then lit the torch.

They slid in the hole, one after another. Jackson began lighting the other torches illuminated on the walls, and Kat looked around, pony-braid bouncing.

Across all the walls were hieroglyphs, clearly of Ghou'ld origin. She had done her homework... Including a little hacking into the good Doctor's language files. Kat could now understand a good deal of Ghou'ld and speak it roughly. On one wall, she could see the serpent symbol to open doors. Curious, she crept forward.

"Doctor- I mean Daniel, look."

"Just a second, Miss. Forest."

"Kat." She knew to activate it, you had to push it in, twist.

What she didn't know was that this one was booby-trapped.

Gently, she pushed on it and turned. The ground started trembling. Daniel looked up and bolted for her.

"KAT!"

Because he'd seen what she didn't. Rocks the size of a good-size computer monitor were falling. He tackled her to the ground.

Outside, Jack heard the strangled scream of Forest's name. He ran, Carter and Teal'c beside him. They reached the hole where Daniel and Kat had got inside the caves.

A hole that was now non-existent.

**MWAUH HA HA HA!! What shall happen next?**

**I'll update soon!**

**Or will I?**


	4. Satisfaction and Mistrust

**OK****, I'm back. Sorry I've kept you waiting, but I've been busy going back to school. (I began this during a week-long break... Boy, I love year-round!)**

**Once again, the chapter Ignore Me, formerly known as Just a Kitten, is an accidental repeat of Chapter One.**

**I'm so happy you guys are liking it so far! I did lots of happy dances, annoying everyone in the general area.**

**D/C: Writing that I don't own Stargate just makes me depressed, so I'll leave it at that.**

**The nail-polish thing I mentioned before comes up now. Once again, I'm theorizing about this, so if it isn't accurate, it's because I didn't know. Yada, yada, don't try this at home, yada.**

**_I_**** think it'd be kinda fun, but...**

**Anywho. Guys, you need to review! I'm all up for criticism! This has the ever popular Danny-whumping in it, and lots of it... I'm gonna abuse Kat, too. He gets quite pissed in this bit, so I up-ed the rating. He may seem a little OOC (Or a lot) at first, but Daniel needs to blow off steam anyway! And it also gets to a point where I had too much coffee and ate Starbursts for breakfast. You'll know when it gets hyper.**

**Enjoy!**

The dust made Daniel choke as it cleared. His hair was now loose, the 'Vato' headgear lost to the rocks. What in the world had she done? Obviously, something bad, or they wouldn't be huddled on the ground in pitch black. All the rocks and dirt falling had put the torches out. He fumbled a bit in the dark, (Unknown to him, half the time he was searching Kat's pockets.) feeling around for a flashlight.

"Damn it!" Jackson squinted more. "What the hell were you thinking, Forest? Were you even thinking?" His finger touched something wet. A lot of it. This made him pause, and he brushed upward. Hair. "SHIT!" Daniel could feel her face under his hands, her eyelids fluttering. Her breath brushed his hand shallowly. There was a hell of a lot of wet. Blood.

She was almost fu--ing bleeding to death. "WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"

Suddenly the PH.D, usually calm, controlled, and totally coherent in a crisis snapped. He shoved her away from him venomously, snarling. "You couldn't be satisfied with looking, could you? You _bitch_! Even I wasn't that stupid, and I got my wife kidnapped and turned into-" His voice broke as he tried to stand, to get away from her, but found that his left leg was suddenly filled with blinding pain. "FU--! What the hell did you do to me!" His fists rose to pummel her body, but suddenly it occurred to him just how selfish he was acting. He was being such a bastard! What had possessed him?

**A.N.: _I _possessed him, MUHAHAHA! Erm...****He just needed to snap once in his life, ya know?. Danny's such a good boy, and I thought the stress of it all would just blow up in his face once. And since Kat is out of it, she'll never know. It's not like he beat her. He just needed to let out steam.**

Slowly, Daniel eased himself from off of her body. (He'd thrown himself over hers before in an attempt to block the rocks.) His back pressed up against a wall as he untangled his limbs from hers. The pain in his left leg flared worse then before, and it took him several second to pull himself together again. "Okay." Deep breath. "Okay Daniel, just find the-" Suddenly he made a face. "I'm sitting on it."

He turned the flashlight on and found that his vision didn't improve much. There were several coats of dirt on the lenses of his glasses. Daniel took them off, sighing. Everything was slightly blurry, but he could see the red, dust covered blood flowing sluggishly from Kat's forehead. Oh shit.

Carefully, Daniel searched her side pockets. In the first one he discovered tissues. These he used for his glasses, but they looked too weak to make an effect on the blood. There was an unused white handkerchief in another. He settled for that, running the edges of the cloth in the body fluid to find her cut.

The blood cleared away to reveal the gash. Thankfully, it wasn't too deep, just long; from one dark eyebrow twisting into her hairline.

Daniel leaned in very close. There was another cut, extremely thin and short. They crossed, making a demented 'x' on her skin. There was a ton of grit inside each, and from her position she had been seconds away from having her skull crushed like a pinata on a five year old's birthday. Kat Forest had escaped death by sheer luck. Unknown to him, this was one of many times she'd done this.

Despite the cut, (Which started to slow its bleeding.) Kat only seemed to be sleeping. Her brow was unknit, her mouth slightly smiling. She looked more optimistic then ever. He leaned just a bit closer, face worried. There was an awful lot of dirt inside her cuts.

Suddenly, her hand snapped up and slapped him across the face.

*******

The first thing Kat felt was her cheek being tickled by a bug. Her hand went to swat it away, but it made contact with something bigger. There was a smacking sound. Maybe she should see what it was. But her eyelids were so heavy!

Slowly, she managed to peel them open.

The bug was Daniel's hair, brushing her face when he leaned over. His glasses were askew, and he looked shocked at the spontaneous violence. "D-d-" It took her several attempts to say his name. "Daniel? What-" It came back. She tried to sit up quickly, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy! You're start bleeding again."

"Bleeding? Where was I bleeding?" Her head throbbed and felt ten times bigger, answering her question. "AH!" She tried to touch her forehead and hissed in pain. "Is my head normal sized?"

"As far as I know." Her lips pulled down.

"As far as...? Never mind." Slowly, she looked around the room.

It had been reduced to, at most, one-third of its previous size. Kat felt lightly claustrophobic. They had about three meters to pace in. Damn it! No light was showing through the the piles of rock. They were trapped. If they didn't starve to death first, the air would run out. Oh great. And it was her fault.

"Um..." She tried not to look at Daniel. "Sorry?"

He only sighed. "It's alright, Kat. It's your first mission, I understand."

Kat felt so foolish. It may be her first off-world mission, but it wasn't her trial run. She'd done things much more dangerous at _6! _And look at her now. Trapped herself in a cave. Letting her guard down because of a shinny button. Why the hell had she done that? Curiosity? It was sickly ironic: Curiosity killed the Kat. Well, unknown to most of the world, there was a second half: Satisfaction brought it back.

Funny. Satisfaction seemed to bring back migraines, too.

At least she didn't itch anymore. Forcing herself to think logically, she'd beat herself up for this after, Kat stood. Daniel did too, wincing terribly. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid thing to ask, but Daniel answered.

"No. My leg, I think it might be broken." Shite. One more thing to and to the 'My Fault' list. She bent over to check on it. Rolling up his pant leg, she saw multiple cuts and bruises visibly turning purple by the second. It didn't matter if it was broken, he wouldn't be able to walk too much in this state anyway.

Yeah, big list item. But she would get them out, with a small miracle. A .5 fluid ounce miracle.

"Okay Doctor Jackson, I need you to walk just a little bit, okay?" He nodded and she helped him to the other side of the room, which was slightly bigger. She had to almost drag him because she found his leg was most defiantly broken and mostly useless. It was a lot of man to carry, and Kat felt faintly amazed that even a field archaeologist was built so muscularly. Not unpleasantly amazed, but it would have helped if he were a 5'2" twig, not a 6' hunk.

Not that hunk wasn't a good thing...

DISTRACTIONS ARE BAD! NO DISTRACTIONS!

It was not good to have that on her mind when she was about to play with fire. She leaned him up against a wall, trying not to think of how he still looked great with scrapes on his face. (No distractions, no distractions) Kat then searched among the rubble for her pack.

"Come on, come on. Yes!" With it found, she carefully dug around for a carefully wrapped box. When it was located she gave a whoop of excitement. Daniel just looked puzzled as Forest slid out her pocket knife and sliced open the box.

Several small vials were pulled out and held up to the light. Suddenly, he wasn't sure of his companion's sanity.

"Kat? Are you really going to paint your nails right now?"

They were cheap little bottles of polish in horrific tones of pink. Funny, now that he thought on it, Kat was more of a clear coat person. She chuckled.

"Have you ever read the labels on these? It says keep away from heat and flame for a reason. They make small explosions when you do it right." She unscrewed the lid off a shade called desert rose. It looked more like atomic rose. "A grenade would just bury us, but if I do it one at a time, these will blow a big enough hole for air. light... Screaming for help."

Standing, Kat started setting up, her back blocking most of her actions. Daniel just stared at her.

"And how did you find all this out?" She didn't miss a beat.

"I had a lot of free time as a child." It was clear that was the end of the conversation. "Ok... TA DA!" Kat backed away, showing her creation.

The bottle now had one of the tissues stuffed in the top. That was all. He cleared his throat. Twice.

"You, uh, you sure this works."

"Oh, save it for when I get us out." She lit up a match and touched it to the top. The tissue lit up. Quickly, Kat turned her back. "This takes about five seconds, but keep your face away."

Four...Five...Six...

"I think it went out." Daniel peeked at it. Well, not so much peeked as faced his entire head in it's direction just as it decided to go off.

BANG!!

A few small rocks went banging across the floor, and though- That wasn't possible! Kat continued looking after them as Daniel coughed out some dust. His glasses were coated once more.

Hack. "_Nightmare._" Hack.

"Daniel, would you say it was normal for rocks to somehow go right through a seemingly solid wall on an alien planet?" He coughed some more.

"No." Little wheeze. "The same rules of-" Slight choke. "Physics apply everywhere... Most of the time."

"Then..." She pulled his arm around her shoulder and started dragging him across the room again, nail polish forgotten. "We should check this out."

"What? But there's a dent, it's working, it's..." Kat just kept going. "All right." He sighed.

Kat was too focused on the wall's apparent non-existence to chant 'no distractions' to herself. When they got there, they were careful to lean all semi-immobilized parties against the normal wall. She then observed it for the longest time, almost touching it twice, but never quite getting there. Finally, she pressed a hand to the wall...

...Which fell through as though nothing was there. Suddenly Kat understood why there wasn't as much dust in the air as there should be. The air on the other side was cool, gentle. Slowly, she stuck her head through. The other side was dark.

"DANIEL?" She shouted.

"Yes?" At least he could hear her.

"FLASHLIGHT!" Muted scuffling, and her other side hand had something pressed to it. She passed that through too.

The new room was filled with more of the Ghou'ld hieroglyphs, from wall to wall. There were also tunnels branching off. And where there were tunnels...

She pulled herself through all the way. Daniel called to her. "What is it?"

"More room, come on!"

A few seconds, more scuffling and Daniel, with their packs in hand, fell on top of her. 

"OW!"

"Sorry!" They untangled themselves (distractions bad!) and Daniel looked around.

"There's a fire-place. Thing. Must have been a gathering place of some sort."

"Yeah. Any idea what the wall was about?" He shook his head, and dragged himself painfully to the center of the room. There was already fresh wood inside the circle of stones. She lit them up with the matches. Now the room glowed and the flashlight could be saved for later. Kat bent over, leaning close to the warmth. There was a painfully familiar sound to the right of her.

The cocking of a gun.

Forest turned to find Daniel pointing his pistol right at her.

**Can anyone say WTFish? What's all this about? Care to explore?**

**I'm leaving you here... Heh Heh!**

**REVIEW, OR I'LL MAKE THEM KILL EACH OTHER!!!**


	5. Safety First

**I DELETED THE EXTRA CHAPTER! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! That makes me feel special: A) Because it turned out I had to confirm it, and B) Because it took me so long to do it. Boy, I'm a smart one... Heavy on sarcasm. ALSO... It took so long because we moved from Arizona back to... here... So, please don't hurt me, I'll be good, I swear.**

**I re-thought the time period, it's actually after Bane. Season Two still. But it makes more sense if you've become more aquatinted with Maybourne, you know, hate him more after what he tried to do to poor Teal'c. Arse hole. And please disregard Daniel's bitchy fit in the last chapter. I was having a bad day... PMS and all that stuff. (Sheepish grin)**

**Last time I left you, Daniel was about to kill Kat. At least, he was pointing a pistol at her. Can anyone say WT-Fish? Is there a reason for this, or is the author just trying to keep you hanging... A little bit of both, but it works! Now we see why. (You should also know the next couple of chapters were inspired by the song Sick Is The One Who Adores Me**** by: Panzer AG. Just so you know...)**

**But first, a word from the author:**

**You guys, the only thing that saved Kat and Daniel from having a seriously fatal gun fight was **_**one**_** review from. Thanks, Nana! But you other people... Yeah, you! Thinking someone else will review is not helping me write. You guys should know that it is what we live for. So... Please?**

**Okay, so that's my lecture, hope you all feel guilty like I do now, here's the story!**

Kat slowly straightened up. How come she always ending up on the wrong side of a gun?

"_Daniel_-"

"Yes. **Dalli**?" This surprised her into a short silence. How would he know that?

She bluffed. "Daniel, that's not my name, it's-"

"Kat Forest, right. But you were Dalli California for two years before you switched back to your birth name." He knew too much to fake. "Now I'd like you to sit down, and tell me what you're doing here."

She watched him and slowly sat. "This is a bit extreme."

"Well, will you tell me otherwise?"

Kat gave a sly grin. "Not really, no." They stared at each other, then: "So... I suppose you still want to know, right?"

"Yes." Daniel's hand was unsteady from the pain of his leg, but there was obviously real intent behind his eyes. He didn't like it, but it looked like the circumstances had forced his hand. More silence.

"I was sent by that Pentagon to rat on you guys if you disobey orders. It's not that-"

"Kat."

"... Not fooled?" Jackson shook his head. She started to redo her ponytail. "The Pentagon suspects that someone in the SGC betrayed Earth's position to the Ghoul'd. _I _say it's crap, but what're you gonna do?" His eyes were steady on her.

"Then why didn't they tell us."

"It's _Maybourne_. He _hates_ you guys." Kat shrugged. "That's why he choose us. Me and my friends. He hates us too." Even more silence. They eyed each other. "You can... Put it down now..." Daniel looked at her with suspicion. She switched gears. "How do you know about Dalli California?"

"It's in your file." What? She mentally cursed. They should have done a follow up, checked to make sure everything was all right. Her team must be losing their touch.

The whole thing made sense now. Carefully, Kat shifted. The gun followed every movement. "There's some pretty scary things in there." Jackson didn't stir. "... It's also kind of long."

"I'm a fast reader." What was is, one sentence answer day? Trying to remain cool, she inched a little closer.

"Daniel, I swear-" He cocked the gun. Kat froze, her heart racing. "I'm reformed! Why else would the Pentagon-"

"The Pentagon has a habit of picking up not so honest people." He gestured with the pistol, and she put her hands on her head. They were still steady. Kat was still in control. This wasn't the first time she'd been in this type of situation. She'd talked her way out of those, she could talk her way out of this one. After all, he was an archaeologist at heart, it wasn't like he would kill her...

Would he? He'd killed before, in defense. Right now, he was indeed a wounded animal, and to him she was a predator. No, he had proven himself to be a man of morals. Jackson probably didn't even have the safety off.

"Daniel, I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Is that what you told the police after you killed your father?"

Kat winced in horror. Oh yes, very much a wounded animal, retaliating without thinking. The Dr. Jackson from the de-briefing room wouldn't have said that. He knew nothing about it. The files said self defense, but everything else piled up against her. Is that what he thought she was? A monster? Some where in her soul, this wounded her deep. No. Kat Forest would prove her innocence to him.

"I... He was killing my mother, Daniel! What was I suppose to do, I was six!" Her voice had risen in tone, but the gun had drooped several inches. Now she put out her best reasoning tone. "You don't blame Teal'c for what he's done in the past. Why should you do that to me."

The gun rose again, but she gently lowered her hands. Daniel looked like he was giving in. "Teal'c's proven himself. You haven't."

"Let me." Kat crept forward until they were inches away, looking into each others eyes. "Let me prove my repentance by getting us out of here. Please..." She held out a hand. They stared at each other for the longest time, then Jackson place the pistol into her fist.

Now she drew away, pulling the firearm to her chest. He nodded to her, slowly. The signal of approval. Now she examined the gun briefly.

The whole time Kat had thought nothing could have happened, that such a kind person would never have even thought of killing in cold blood. But now her eyes were wide. "You didn't have the safety on? What if you accidentally _**shot**_ me? You **_ass_**!"

He laughed weakly. She righted the problem and passed it back. Avoiding looking at each other, both took their time examining the walls.

They were tall, curving upward. The flames tinted them gold, even if they weren't that shade. Shadows flung across the walls, throwing hieroglyphics into relief. Deeper darkness showed what could be tunnels. Daniel stood with shaking legs. Kat saw his face twist horribly, but it was gone before she could help. Jackson hobbled over to one side, so that his back was facing her. It didn't hide the incredible pain he was obviously in. She felt guilt flood her chest. Usually it was someone else's stupid mistake that put her in these situations. However, she was also usually in Jack's position, commanding the mission.

And it _usually_ wasn't for the government, either.

"These are Ancient Egyptian. Also Ghoul'd." He studied the wall closely as Kat drew herself up and over to his side. Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, and she found herself having to wonder where the line between being stuck in a cave and enjoying being stuck in a cave should be drawn. He bit his lip noticeably. 'Right... About... Here.'

"I'm not sure if that was a trap. It seems it was made to both keep people in **_and_** out." She nodded slowly, then gestured with a hand to the darkness of several passages.

"You see the tunnels?" He also nodded. "There could be a way back to the surface." Daniel gave the tunnels a sceptical look, then turned it on her. She saw the briefest flash of fear behind his glasses.

"Many Egyptian tombs had booby traps and misleading tunnels. We could just be making this worst."

"Oooor," Kat drew it out with attitude. "We could get out, not starve or suffocate, and live to laugh at my density." They watched each other with flashing eyes. "Look Daniel. It's ether take the risk...

"Or eventually... Die."

**I detained you long enough at the beginning.**


End file.
